


Cry

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Darkness Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud





	Cry

Dean can’t hold back tears anymore  
He is ashamed  
He tries to cry silently  
But snorts tears loudly back up his nose

This is my fault, he thinks  
All my fault  
If they left me alone with the Mark of Cain  
None of this would have happened

Dude, you’re crying  
You never cry  
Maybe it’s just a panic attack  
You’ll feel better when we get back to the bunker  
Come on, Drive

I can’t drive!  
I can’t fucking see anything!  
How can I drive when I can’t see?  
He moved his hands wildly  
around the Impala  
Ow! Fuck!  
Sam snickers


End file.
